Just Dance Party
Next game: Just Dance Party 2 Parallel game series: Just Dance: The New Evolution As with previous Just Dance games, players are judged on their ability to mimic the on-screen dancers performing a routine to a chosen song. All versions include the Classic free-dance mode, from previous games. In On-Stage Mode, one player dances in a lead role while two players dance backup routines. The game also has a karaoke mode on consoles with a microphone. Players are rewarded for singing the right notes with points and are not penalized for singing incorrectly. Party Master Mode, exclusive to the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of the game, is a form of gfameplay where one player uses the Wii U GamePad or Xbox SmartGlass to change the game's rules, current song, and specific moves for up to four other players. Dance mash-ups, alternate/extreme/sweat versions and battle modes are available. Medleys, Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode also return to the game. The Xbox One version of the game will be able to support up to six players at once. The''' World Dance Floor''' mode, available on all consoles, is a competitive online multiplayer mode structured like a massively multiplayer online game. All players worldwide dance to the same playlist, compete for rankings on a leaderboard, and can share each other's AutoDance clips.2 A Wi-Fi (Internet connection) is required to play this mode. A Just Dance DJ mode is developed for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Wii U versions of the game due to popular demand, which enables the player to control the beats themselves between songs. In "Endless Party" mode, the player can use the DJ mode to transition from one song to the next in a different way each time. Short clips of player dances can be directly shared on Facebook, Twitter, and the Just Dance AutoDance network. The Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, and Playstation 4 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can share 4 Wii Remotes or PlayStation Move controllers to dance. The Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, and Playstation4 versions have a Line Dance mode, where up to 5 players can dance to a specified line dance, that is coached by the 5 avatars in that gameplay. The Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions have a Just Create '''mode in which players can create their own routines with the Kinect. They can be saved, shared with their friends online and be played just like any other Just Dance routine. The difficulty levels of songs have changed from being numbers to Easy, Medium, Hard, and Hardest. Song List There is a total of 54 songs. 7 songs are unlocked at the start, and 5 can be redeemed by special codes that can be retrieved from purchasing specially-marked packages of Cheetos or Doritos snacks*. "*" indicates that the song is a cover and not the original. "(N)" indicates that the song is a North American exclusive. "(P)" indicates that the song is a PAL Region exclusive in Europe and Australia. "(W)" indicates that the song is a Wii and Wii U exclusive. "©" indicates that the song is locked, unless a code is redeemed. "(U)" indicates that the song can only be unlocked by Uplay, from all consoles except Wii. "(PNS)" indicates that the song is only available for the Wii, Wii U, Xbox One, and Xbox 360 in PAL Region, but is unlockable on all consoles in the NTSC region. "(S)" indicates that the song is unlocked at the start, (There are 7 songs that are playable at the start of your game. From there, you must play those songs to unlock the rest of the song list.). "()" parentheses in artist columns show the cover artist of that song. ''Note*': Cheetos and Doritos codes can only be redeemed by NTSC region users. When the contest ends, NTSC region users can purchase the songs they have not redeemed on DLC. PAL Region users can unlock the 7 songs on DLC. Mashups There is a total of 40 dance mashups. Most of the mashups can be unlocked by MOJO Points in the JD Shop, but some are unlocked monthly. There are 12 sweat mashups, one that is unlocked at the start of the game, and 4 mashups that can be purchased for $0.99 or 120 Wii Points on DLC. Each dance mashup, excluding DLCs, cost 5 Mojo Points in the JD Shop. "*" indicates that the mashup song is a cover, and not the original. "(S)" indicates that the mashup is a sweat version. "(W)" indicates that the mashup is only avaliable on the Wii or Wii U Alternative Routines ® significa que tambien estara real pero en Mexico Party Master Mode Party Master Mode is a feature exclusive to the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of the game. In this mode, one player will take control of the role of Party Master, which is responsible for changing the choreography in real time. For this, the player must use the Wii U GamePad or Xbox SmartGlass to choose one of four dance moves that are displayed on the controller's touch screen. Sometimes the "Take a Pose" button appears. When pressed, the TV screen will display a pose which other players must match. Whichever player best mimics the pose receives a 1,000 point bonus. Also, the player can choose to switch the current song, further altering the choreography. There are 10 Party Masters that are avaliable on the game. However, Wrecking Ball is unlocked at the start of the game, without the classic mode. Each Party Master is 5 MOJO Points. "*" indicates that the song is a cover, and not the original. "X" indicates that the song is unlocked at the start of the game. VS Mode There is a total of 8 VS Modes, including two bonus VS Modes that new to the Just Dance series. The 4 original VS Modes are 10 MOJO Points, except for the special 2 worth 20 MOJO Points. "*" indicates that the song is a cover, and not the original. "(VSE)" indicates that the VS Mode is a new, exclusive gameplay. Downloadable Content *Life in Techincolor - Coldplay *Cruise- Florida Georgia Line *I Want To Hold Your Hand- The Beatles *The Time (Dirty Bit)- The Black Eyed Peas *I Wish- Cher Lloyd feat. T.I. *The Monster*- Eminem feat. Rihanna *Love Don't Let Me Go (Walking Away)- David Guetta vs. The Egg *A Kind of Magic*- Queen *Curiosity- Carly Rae Jepson *Let the Beat Control Your Body- 2 Unlimited "*" indicates that the song is covered "(2BBE)" indicates that the song was a Best Buy Exclusive "(KD)" indicates that the song is only available if you have a Just Dance Kids, Just Dance Kids 2, or Just Dance 2014 file on Xbox Kinect or Wii. Category:Games Trivia *This game so far has the most songs that need to be unlocked by codes. *Just Dance Party came out on all consoles for North America on January 26, 2014, Europe on January 29, Japan on February 1 and Australia on February 16. *For unknown reasons, this game does not feature several songs of this time. *Because Just Dance 2014 came out of release 3 months before, there are no DLCs of JD2014 songs. *This game has the most songs by David Guetta. *This games has multiple songs over 4 minutes. *A VS Mode was going to be made for What Now and Last Friday Night. However, it was revealed that the VS Mode was removed from the VS Mode list and was shelved. The logical explanation to this occurance was because Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, was originally going to be on the main song list of the game. What Now by Rihanna is an exclusive dance to the Wii and Wii U versions of JD Party. Last Friday Night by Katy Perry is now a DLC song. The VS Mode is yet to be released Category:Games Category:Beta Elements